To Find Those Hidden Nobodies
by Sayuri Kentai
Summary: Zexion, Roxas, Xion, and Xienza enroll as students at a boarding school while Axel and Demyx get jobs there. Why? They must find some Nobodies that are being hidden by the school. Will they be able to blend in and complete their mission? Maybe not.
1. The Announcement

**Sayuri: What? Where are we?**

**Zexion: In a fan fiction.**

**Sayuri: We are? Since when?**

**Zexion: A few seconds ago.**

**Sayuri: Oh…**

**Xienza: *randomly appears* Hello!**

**Sayuri: Gah! Who are you?**

**Xienza: Xienza. You created me to be in this fan fiction. Remember?**

**Sayuri: I did?**

**Xienza: Yes.**

**Sayuri: …Are you sure?**

**Xienza: …I'll give you this cookie if you believe me.**

**Sayuri: Yay! *takes cookie* But I'm watching you, mysterious person!**

**Zexion: Can we continue?**

**Sayuri: Oh! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I own this cookie! *waves cookie around***

**Xienza: And me!**

**Sayuri: What? Oh well! Just start!**

**

* * *

**

The Organization gathered around in the Round Room. Apparently, there was some announcement. Xemnas spoke. "Good evening. Today-"

"Evening? I thought it was night!" yelled Xienza, No. XV. She's somewhere between Roxas' and Zexion's age and has shoulder-length sky-blue hair and green eyes.

"I thought it was morning!" yelled Demyx.

Axel spoke next. "It's hard to tell since it's always dark outside!"

Xienza stood up in her seat. "Ha! I'm right"

Roxas joined in. "That doesn't prove anything! Besides it's noon!"

"You don't have a watch! How would you know?"

"Well… Luxord!"

"What?" asked Luxord.

"You control time! What time is it?"

"It's morning."

Now Demyx stood up in his seat. "Ha! I'm right!"

Xienza argued back. "Then why is it dark outside?"

"How would I know?"

"Exactly! You don't know whether it's morning or not!"

"Everyone just woke up!"

"Really? I usually wake up at night."

Roxas spoke again. "Wait! Demyx, don't you usually wake up at noon?"

"Yeah, but some explosion from Vexen's lab woke me up."

Everyone looked at Vexen. He defended himself. "It's not my fault! When I left the room, Xion went in and mixed different chemicals together!"

Everyone then looked at Xion. Xion said, "Axel dared to blow up Vexen's lab!"

Axel defended himself. "Roxas dared me to dare Xion to blow up Vexen's lab!"

Roxas defended himself. "What? No I didn't!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Xemnas. Everyone was quiet again. Demyx and Xienza sat back in their chairs. "Anyway, it has been reported that a number of Nobodies, who can be served as new recruits for the Organization, are being hidden in a boarding school by an unknown group. Zexion, Xienza, Roxas, and Xion will attend the school as students. Axel and Demyx will get some kind of job. You five will-"

Demyx interrupted. "I counted six."

"Whatever! _Those listed_ will go undercover in the school to find those Nobodies and bring them here."

Larxene asked, "Are you sending them just to get rid of them?"

"That's… part of the reason."

"Why are you sending me?" asked Zexion.

"You're still young enough to attend school and we need to make sure no one sets the school on fire or something."

Axel scoffed. "That doesn't happen more than… five times."

"Right. Well, off you go. Get ready then meet me in the Grey Area. Try not to kill anyone." Everyone left the room.

* * *

**Sayuri: Look it's Christmas! Happy Christmas!**

**Zexion: It's "Merry Christmas".**

**Sayuri: I'm just special then.**


	2. Preparation

Xienza looked around her room for things she might need. Xemnas didn't tell them much about this school, except dorms and food will be provided. "I know what I'll take!" She grabbed a bunch of manga, her special black top hat, and a digital camera. She stuffed them into a travel case along with a toothbrush, hairbrush, and some other clothes. Xienza closed it. "I'm ready!" She rushed out the door.

xxXxx

Zexion packed his case and was about to zip it up. "Wait." He walked out of his room, walked into Axel's room, and looked behind his desk.

Axel asked, "Hey what are- oh, yeah."

Zexion pulled out his book Axel had stole and left the room.

Axel chucked. "I didn't think he'd find it."

xxXxx

"I don't know what to take!" complained Demyx. His travel case only had a few things. His sitar lay next to it. "Oh, well. I'll come back later if I need to." He grabbed his case and sitar and left.

xxXxx

Roxas struggled to close the zipper on his travel case. There was too much manga. There's actually no such thing as too much manga, but his wouldn't fit.

"Roxas?"

"Huh?" Roxas looked up. A ready Xion stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

"It won't close!"

"Oh, I had the same problem. I'll help." Xion came in and looped a thick string through the handle of the zipper. Then she pulled the string and the case closed.

"Thanks, Xion!"

"You're welcome. Let's hurry! I think we're leaving soon." The two grabbed their travel cases and left.

xxXxx

The six, or five, were standing in the Grey Area with Xemnas. They had their travel cases and were ready to leave!

Xemnas started his fancy explanation. "So, an unknown group is hiding Nobodies within a boarding school and you five-"

"Six!"

"Whatever! You people are going to find them and bring them here. Here are the details." He handed each a sheet of paper with many words on it. "Find a place to meet every day for a discussion. Zexion, Roxas, Xion, and Xienza will go to the front office and enroll as students. Axel and Demyx will go find jobs there, maybe as janitors. Report back here at the end of each week. Try to blend in! Understand?"

They all replied, "Yes."

"Good." Xemnas opened a dark corridor. "The rest of us need to buy our plane tickets- uh, get ready for our missions… sure." He literally pushed them through the corridor then it disappeared.

* * *

**Sayuri: Okay, time for school!**

**Demyx: I don't want to go!**

**Sayuri: You're not going to school; you're getting a job.**

**Demyx: That still requires work!**

**Sayuri: No negative attitudes in my fan fiction! So, Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts.**

**Xienza: Yes.**

**Sayuri: I just own Xienza and the world their going to.**


	3. Stethoscopes!

The… trio times two arrived in a grassy field. A small town laid in the distance.

Axel spoke, "So…where are we?"

Zexion looked at the paper Xemnas had given him. "We're in a world called Imperfect Road. It's a world mainly inhabited by outcasts and travelers, so we should have no problem fitting in. We start school tomorrow and there is a map of this world on the back of this paper so… Xienza?"

Xienza was smiling. "This…is my home world!" She started jumping around and almost bumped into the group.

Axel exclaimed, "Okay! We need to stay calm." It was too late! Xienza started rolling around in the grass. "Okay… Let's just find the school. At least we know someone who's been here."

Xienza stood up. "Right! First, don't give anyone anything. They may be a thief and steal more than you would think. Second, if you have anything you want to trade, ask anyone! They'll be glad to, but I don't recommend it because they may ask for more, so you'll ask for more and so on. Fourthly, it's easier to tell what time it is…it's evening."

Roxas raised his hand. "You skipped three."

"I don't like three."

"You don't like Xaldin?"

"He scares me."

"Me too."

"…Let's go!" yelled Xienza. They all walked toward the town that laid in the distance.

xxXxx

The group o' Nobodies arrived at Traveler's High School's front office. The school was nice. It was made of white stone and had a blue roof. Xienza took a picture with her camera.

"No flash photography!" yelled the lady in the front desk. "You must be the new students and staff members from…Atlantis."

Xienza whispered to Xion. "Isn't that the place with singing sea creatures?"

"No, that's Atlantica." whispered Xion.

Roxas joined the whispering conversation. "I thought it was pronounced Atlanta."

"What did I tell you about wearing stethoscopes?" yelled the front desk lady.

Axel protested, "You didn't say anything about stethoscopes!"

"Well then! So," she pointed toward Axel and Demyx. "you two will be janitors and uh…the others will be students. Here are your schedules, dorm room numbers, and a map of the school. Now flee! Flee from my presence!"

The new students and janitors fled.

* * *

**Demyx: Why are we janitors?**

**Sayuri: I couldn't think of anything else!**

**Axel: Do we get different jobs later?**

**Sayuri: Possibly. I only own Imperfect Road, Xienza, and the crazy front desk person.**


	4. Dormitories

Xienza, Xion, Roxas, and Zexion walked up to the dormitories. Two buildings were there, one for the boys' dorms and one for the girls. The Nobodies went to their dorms.

xxXxx

Zexion and Roxas got to their dorm, Dorm B12. The walls of each dormitory were tan and the carpet was white. Each room was split in half by the door. Each half had their own dresser, shelves, and bed. A computer was on the opposite side of the entrance.

"Computer!" Roxas dived for it and started pressing buttons.

Zexion walked toward his own dresser and opened it. "Roxas?"

"Huh?" He didn't look up.

"We have uniforms."

"NOOOOOOOO!...!"

xxXxx

"Xion?"

"Yea?"

"I'm getting the left side."

"Okay…"

Xienza ran to her bed and started jumping up and down on it in Dorm G9.

"NO RUNNING WITH SCISSORS!" yelled a voice.

Xienza stopped. "What was that?"

"I think it was the front office lady." said Xion.

"She's a strange person, isn't she?"

"Yes." A bell rang three times. Xion looked at the school information paper. "I think that's the bell for a meal."

"I WANT RAMEN!" yelled Xienza.

xxXxx

Axel and Demyx arrived at the workers' dormitory building. How fancy! Some random guy came up to them and started talking, "Hey, are you the new janitors?"

"Yeah." answered the two Nobodies.

"Awesome! My name is Billymustardbob XXIII. I will show you people your rooms. Come!" He started prancing around into the buildings while the two Nobodies followed.

The three arrived in the hallway of the building. "Okay! That's your room," Billymustardbob XXIII pointed toward Axel then the door that had a "WJ6" on it, and then he pointed toward Demyx then WJ7. "and that's yours. You'll find your janitor supplies in the closet down the hall. Your uniforms are in the dresser. They're blue. You will have the afternoon shift. Today, you'll just clean during the students' dinner. Any questions?"

Axel tried to ask one, "We-"

"Okay! No questions! Bye! Billymustardbob XXIII left.

"We didn't even agree to this!"

* * *

**Sayuri: Yes.**

**Xienza: Ooh! Can I do it? Sayuri only owns me, Imperfect Road, and Billymustardbob XXIII.**

**Sayuri: And the words that have been spoken…or typed…**


	5. What is This?

**Xienza: Do I get ramen in this chapter?**

**Sayuri: No. They don't serve ramen in this chapter.**

**Xienza: Yay! Wait, what?**

**

* * *

**

Xion, Zexion, Roxas, and Xienza were standing in line to get dinner in the cafeteria. The uniforms they wore consist of the top of a navy blue suit and black pants and the girls also have the option of a black skirt.

"I wanted ramen…" Xienza was sad, if Nobodies could be.

Xion said, "The author couldn't put ramen in this chapter."

"Aw."

Sayuri: Wait, I'm not in the story!

Xienza: I'll make you in the story!

Sayuri: Silence!

Xienza: You stole that from Vexen!

Sayuri: _I'm_ writing- er, typing! Continue!

The trio plus one got to the servers and got their food literally dropped on to their plates. It was gray.

"This cannot be edible." said Zexion.

Roxas poked his food. "It growled! It's alive!" The strange food on all of their plates started moving together, formed a giant… substance, then it moved out of the cafeteria. "That… was weird."

"Ooh!" Xienza started talking, "Only the muffins, sandwiches, fruit, juices, water, and milk is edible. The snacks from the snack machine should be okay, too. On most days, the bananas are edible, but not all." The Nobodies took Xienza's advice and got what was edible, except Roxas, who also got a rotten banana. They chose a table in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Hey!" Axel randomly came up. He was in a blue janitor suit and so was Demyx, who was standing next to him. Both of them had a matching hat and a broom.

"Axel, what's up?" said Xienza.

"Not much, just working. What about you?"

"We're eating dinner. Roxas got a rotten banana."

"What?" Roxas exclaimed. He looked at his banana. "Aw."

"I told you not to get a banana!"

"You said it was okay!"

"Most of the time it's not!"

"Well, you should've said something!"

"I did!"

Zexion interrupted, "Stop! People are starting to stare." The students in the surrounding tables were. The Nobodies' table became quiet again, if it ever was, then the other tables returned to eating and talking. Zexion continued, "Remember? We must blend in."

"Fine," said Xienza, "but Roxas better listen more carefully when I speak of bananas."

Demyx spoke, "So… what are your classes?"

Xienza got out her schedule. "Well, I got English, Art, Science, Math, P.E., then Psychology. Zexion?"

Zexion looked at his. "I have Science, Art, Math, English, P.E., and Psychology."

"Yay! Three classes together! Xion? Roxas?"

"I have Metal Shop, Math, Art, Science, P.E., then English." Xion said.

Roxas looked at his. "I got Metal Shop, Art, P.E., Science, English, and Math. We have lunch after third hour, right?"

"Yep!" said Axel. The bell rang three times. "Time to go to your rooms. Make sure to get good grades! Got it memorized?"

**

* * *

**

Sayuria: What a great school!

**Xienza: Do I get to wear my top hat in the next chapter?**

**Sayuri: I'm already doing something for the next chapters.**

**Xienza: Aw… can I wear it now?**

**Sayuri: This is backstage or something, so yeah.**

**Xienza: Yay! *puts on hat***

**Sayuri: Xion! It's your turn to do the disclaimer!**

**Xion: Huh? Oh! Suyuri only owns Xienza, Imperfect Road, and that weird… substance.**

**Xienza: What was that?**

**Sayuri: I… don't know.**


	6. Morning Routine

****

Sayuri: I got Re: Coded! And mushroom and shoe and applesauce and pasta and… and… taco! *yells out more random things*

**Xienza: *smacks Sayuri***

**Sayuri: Gah! Oh! To answer a person's comment, only the girls also have the option to wear either pants or skirts, so guys wear pants, and both wear the fancy blue tops, so I fixed it!**

**Xienza: *steals Re: Coded***

**Sayuri: Give it! *tackles***

**

* * *

**

Twas the second week of school in Travelers' High. Luckily, for the Nobodies, they started that week so it was still early in the year. It was time for the students to get ready, eat breakfast, and then go to class. Just like any person, the Nobodies had their own routine.

xxXxx

"I don't want to!"

"Xienza, get up! We'll be late!"

"36 more seconds!"

"Wait, what? Why 36?"

"34!"

"Okay? I'm going to use the bathroom first."

"31!"

Xion went inside the bathroom and closed the door, which stood on the right of the door leading to the hallway. Xienza dragged herself off her bed and went to find her uniform in her dresser.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO WRAP A PICKLE WITH CHEESE!" yelled a voice.

Xienza chuckled. "Crazy front desk lady."

Xion eventually got out and Xienza got her turn. No. XIV checked her backpack to make sure she had everything she needed.

"C-Cold!" yelled Xienza.

xxXxx

"Hurry up, Roxas!"

"I'll be out in a minute!" said Roxas from the bathroom. Zexion had to wait until Roxas finally got out.

"Zexion asked, "Why does it take you so long?"

"Sorry! It takes me a while to do my hair," answered Roxas. It must take a long time with that hairstyle. Zexion went into the bathroom and closed the door. Roxas looked at his hair in the mirror "Aw! It's messed up again!"

xxXxx

Due to the evening shift, Axel and Demyx get to wake up later. The students of Travelers' High School crowded in to the cafeteria to get breakfast. The Nobodies got their breakfasts, aware of the unsafe foods, and sad down at the same table as the day before in the corner.

Xienza yawned and closed her eyes. "So sleepy."

Roxas took this opportunity. He reached over to steal her muffin. Xienza opened her eyes and swiftly grabbed her muffin. "Ha! You cannot defeat 'The Mental Trickster'!

"Aw!" exclaimed Roxas.

Xion asked, "Did you get another rotten banana?"

"No, I just like muffins."

"Why is half of the food at this school rotten?" asked Zexion.

"Well," answered Xienza, "everything in this world is brought from different worlds. Therefore, you can't expect what will come. Plus, this world doesn't have a lot of munny, so people get what they can. It's a small world and it's mostly unknown so not a lot of things come by. You have to be tough in order to survive or you can just hide and hope no one eats you."

"Eats _who_?" answered the remaining three, but the bell rang once, signaling class.

"Time for class!" Xienza grabbed her backpack and ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**Xienza: They get to sleep more? Lucky!**

**Sayuri: I have to get up early for school, too! Roxas, it's your turn!**

**Roxas: Okay… Sayuri does not own anything except the world and Xienza.**

**Xienza: What about BillymustardBob XXXIII?**

**Sayuri: We'll just list what was in the chapter.**


	7. Time for Class!

Period 1

Xienza sat in her seat on the left side of the English classroom. The room was filled with those posters that encourage positive attitudes. Then, the teacher came in.

"ALRIGHT, WORTHLESS STUDENTS, TURN IN YOUR ONE-THOUSAND WORD ESSAYS BEFORE I-"

The door opened and another teacher stepped in. "Excuse me Mr. Sonnelle, do you have any extra textbooks?"

Mr. Sonelle suddenly became all nice. "No, but there's a few in the front office."

"Oh, thanks!" The teacher left the classroom and closed the door. All of the students were confused.

"ARE YOU EYEBALLING ME?"

xxXxx

Zexion sat in the back of the Science room. He got out a black book from his backpack and started to read it. The tranquility was interrupted. Some kid sat next to him and started what seemed like a never-ending, one-sided conversation. "Hey, are you new? I didn't know there were new students. School already started a week ago. I guess it's okay. It's still the beginning of the year. Hey, did you know? Travelers' High started 65 years ago. Someone kept saying it's 64, but don't believe him. It's 65. My grandpa is 65 years old. He was born in the same year the school started. Isn't that awesome? He has a cat. Her name is Miss Sniffles. She tried to scratch my eye out once. Then she bit my sister. My sister is coming here next year. Sometimes, she dyes my hair a random color. Last week, she dyed it purple. I wonder if purple's a natural hair color. Is your hair color natural? Is it blue? Is it silver? Is it a mix of both? It looks like it. Hey, what are you reading? It looks cool. I can't understand it. Is it in Latin or something? I wish I know Latin. Our teacher, Mr. Krimple, can be mean sometimes. Good thing he isn't here, or else I would've got detention or something. He's late to class sometimes. Are you a senior, too? Everyone in this class is. I'm one, too. There isn't a lot of students in this school, so everyone can fit in the cafeteria at once. Where are you from? My cousin lives in Halloweentown. When we went to visit him, I got so scared I fainted. One time, I went to a… store and a thief stole my watch. He… said 'Give me your watch!' and… so I gave it to him. I… never got it back so… I thought… maybe… he needed… it… to…" He started panting then fell unconscious as his head laid on the desk.

Zexion sighed. "_Finally_." he thought.

xxXxx

Roxas and Xion entered the Metal Shop classroom. A teacher came up to him and said, "Hello! You must be Xion and Roxas Dyobon from Atlantis, right?"

They both answered, "Uh… yes?" Both noticed that "Dyobon" was just "Nobody" spelled backwards with the "d" and "y" switched.

"Okay! I am your Metal Shop teacher, Mr. Zirkon. I welcome you to his class. We have a seating chart… somewhere…" He walked to his desk and started fumbling around with papers. After a minute, he picked a sheet of paper up. "Ah! Here it is! Xion, you will sit in the middle next to the girl with the blue bow. Roxas, I'm afraid you will not have a partner for now, so you'll just have to sit in that back table for now." The two Nobodies went to their assigned seats.

Xion sat at her seat. She greeted her partner, "Hello. My name is Xion."

The silver-haired girl with the blue bow responded, "I'm Lira. So," Lira took out a small saw and stabbed the table with it. "I know you and your friends aren't human. I don't know what you truly are, but I will find out. Just stay out of my way and I _might_ let you guys live. Understand?"

Xion stuttered, "Y-Yes."

"Good."

xxXxx

Period 2

Xienza walked into the Art room. "Where are- ooh!" She rushed to Zexion and Roxas's table and took her seat.

An unenthusiastic teacher came in. "Hello, class. We are going to continue with watercolors, so get your canvases. Oh, Zexion, Xienza, and Roxas, I'm Mr. Slaring. I put your canvases next to the water colors over there." He pointed toward cabinets that laid against a wall, then sat down at his desk.

The three Nobodies and the rest of the class grabbed their materials: a canvas, a paintbrush, a cup of water, and a cartridge of watercolor paint. They all returned to the tables.

Xienza looked at her supplies then at her group. "So… what do we do?"

"I… don't know." replied Roxas. He looked toward Mr. Slaring. "Mr. Slaring, what do we… huh?" Mr. Slaring was asleep. "Well, he's asleep."

A student leaned over. "That's why we call him 'Mr. Snoring'. Just paint whatever you want. He usually doesn't wake up 'til after class."

xxXxx

Xion walked through the door. The teacher looked up from his book and greeted her. "Oh, you're Xion. I'm Mr. Anary. Just go pick a seat and do the instructions on the board." he returned to his book.

"Um… okay." Xion just picked a seat in the back and sat down in it. She looked at the instructions on the board:

Copy down the notes listed in the middle of the board into your notebook.

Do the examples on the right until you get them all right.

Read a book, do homework, or do something else quietly.

Xion got out a notebook and did the notes and work quickly. She then got out a small, black notebook marked "Xion's Log". On the first page she wrote:

Day 1

Someone might know!

xxXxx

Period 3

Roxas entered the gymnasium. Students were sitting on the bleachers, but some were also next to the back door. Roxas just stood next to the bleachers.

A teacher came in through the door. "Good afternoon, class. I'm Ms. Nurai, incase some of you didn't know. Who wants to spin the Sport Wheel?"

Roxas thought, "_The what?_"

"I will!" some kid stood up. "For it is m right as a member of the noble clan, which pays for everything _you own_ and I will-"

"Kaven, just spin the wheel!" Ms. Nurai yelled.

"Oh, I will! Kaven walked up to a wheel that had the names of different sports and P.E. activities and spun it. "As a member of the noble family that owns the entire market of Imperfect Road and I, Kaven Surakai, will soon inherit the market…" While Kaven continued rambling, the Sports Wheel landed on "Dodge ball".

Another student yelled, "Throw them at Kaven!" So then, Kaven was pelted with dodge balls.

xxXxx

The students sat in their seats as Mr. Krimple walked in. "So, class, just pass in the worksheet I gave you last week."

Xienza raised her hand. "I just started school today."

"Oh, right. You're Xienza Dyobon. So, too lazy to start school at the beginning of the year?"

"What? No. We just moved here."

"So, you're a person who likes to be late."

Xienza put on an evil smile on her face. "So, you're a teacher who likes to make fun of his students to receive respect when, really, it's decreasing."

Mr. Krimple stuttered, "Oh- well-" Then suddenly, that substance from chapter five came in, at Mr. Krimple, and then left.

The class was silent, until… "WHOO!"

xxXxx

Mr. Slaring was asleep at his desk. The students were painting pictures on their canvases. Xion was painting a crown. Nothing interesting happened…

xxXxx

The teacher started talking, "So, the notes are on the boards. Write them and then start on the assignment." Mr. Anary sat in his seat and started reading a book.

Zexion started writing the notes in his math notebook. Every once a while, one would here something like, "My pencil!", "What'd you get for number three?", or "Something's eating my shoe!"

Once he finished, Zexion started the assignment. "Cheating ultimately leads to your demise."

A boy was looking at Zexion's answers. "Um… yeah…"

xxXxx

Lunch

The four students-that-never-were-but-still-are-in-some-way made their way to their table. With lunch in hands, they sat down.

Xienza started a conversation, "So… how was your day?"

"There is a Sport Wheel in P.E." said Roxas.

"Science is very irritating." said Zexion.

"Um…" said Xion. "I think someone knows we're… not human."

Roxas and Xienza exclaimed, "WHAT?" Zexion just had a surprised expression.

Xienza scolded Xion, "'Ey! So you go and tell them?"

"No!" responded Xion. "This girl in my Metal Shop class just said 'I know you and your friends aren't human', but I didn't even say anything about that!"

"Hmm," said Xienza, "I thought this was just a comedy fan fiction."

Sayuri: I got bored… Do not worry, people! I'm still writing!"

Zexion thought for a moment. "We don't know how this girl knows, but if she noticed, others could, too."

"Mh-hmm. Xion, what does she look like?"

"She has silver hair and a blue bow." replied Xion.

"We'll just have to lay low and not raise anymore suspicions, or else our mission will be jeopardized."

Roxas was surprised. "Wow, Xienza, I've never seen you look so serious."

"… You got another rotten banana again!"

"What!... Aw…" He did.

xxXxx

Period 4

"WAKE UP!" the intercom went off. "THE AFTERNOON SHIFT IS STARTING IN TWO HOURS!"

Billymustardbob XXIII opened Axel's and Demyx's doors and shouted, "New janitors! Wake up!"

Axel and Demyx groaned. The two went to get ready and changed into their blue janitor uniforms.

xxXxx

Roxas and Xion sat picked out their seats in the Science classroom. The other students filled the room, 20 minutes had past and not teacher came in.

Xion asked Roxas. "Where's the teacher?"

Before Roxas could attempt to answer, a student told them, "Mr. Krimple got eaten alive in third hour." The student returned to his own conversation."

"Wait…" Xion spoke to Roxas, "Doesn't Xienza have science third hour?"

Roxas thought for a moment. "Yeah… that explains this." The class just talked or did homework for the hour.

xxXxx

Xienza worked on her math assignment. Across the room, Lira kept glancing at Xienza with suspicious looks. "_I'm starting to think she's actually crazy._" thought Xienza. She then stuck her tongue at Lira.

xxXxx

"ALL RIGHT, YOU FILTHY VERMIN! YOU WILL READ THIS BOOK BY FRIDAY AND WRITE TEN PAGES ABOUT THE PLOT THE CHARACTERS, AND THE SETTING! ANY QUESTIONS?"

Zexion spoke, "I have already read this book."

Well then… MAYBE YOU'LL LIKE WRITING A 20-PAGE ESSAY AND AN ORAL REPORT! DOES THAT SATISFY YOUR NEEDS?"

Zexion softly replied, "Yes, sir."

xxXxx

Period 5

No. VIII and XIV walked down the hall to a room. It had a few couches, a snack machine, and a station with coffee, juice, and water bottles. Other janitors stood in the room.

Billymustardbob XXIII held a clipboard and spoke, "Okay, we have three new janitors: Axel, Demyx, and… Lori! Sure… that will work… I will give them their jobs. The rest of you can go do your work."

The janitors left, leaving Billymustardbob XXIII, Axel, Demyx, and Lori. When the crowd cleared, Lori, a girl of her 20s with long red hair, could be seen.

Billymustardbob XXIII exclaimed, "Let's go!" The four arrived at the cafeteria, when the morning shift workers were starting to leave. "Okay. Axel will empty the trashcans and pick up trash with this picking up… thing. Demyx will mop. Lori will sweep." He handed, or rather threw, those picker upper things people use to pick up trash to Axel, a mop to Demyx, and a broom to Lori. "Okay! I'll see you later!" Billymustardbob XXIII ran out of the room.

xxXxx

Xienza, Zexion, and Xion sat on the bleachers in the gym. Xienza looked toward Lira, who occasionally glanced toward them. She whispered, "So, that's Lira?"

"Yep." responded Xion.

"She doesn't look too threatening." said Zexion.

"She is!" replied Xion. "I'm scared to be her Metal Shop partner."

Xienza sighed. "Well, we don't have a plan, so we'll just see what happens." The P.E. teacher walked in. "So, let's see what this 'Sports Wheel' is."

Ms. Nurai blew her whistle. "Okay! Who wants to spin the Sports Wheel?" A boy raised his hand, ran to the wheel, and spun it.

Xienza whispered to Xion, "Was the wheel here before?"

Xion whispered back. "I don't know. I only noticed it just now." The wheel landed on "Archery". "Look! It must know you, Xienza."

"Yay!" exclaimed No. XV.

The class went outside to an archery range. They gathered their bow and arrows and started shooting the targets. Some were good and some were not. A few were just horrible! "Hey!" yelled one kid.

Sayuri: No questioning me! You are my character and shall obey me! *sends secret agents to kidnap that kid*

Everyone was confused, but then they returned to archery. Sure enough, Xienza was a master!

Zexion glanced at Lira. She got so mad at Xienza's skills, that she started bending an arrow and it broke. Ms. Nurai yelled, "Lira, you're paying for a new arrow!" Lira groaned.

Xienza looked, too. "Ha-ha! She got what she deserved!"

xxXxx

Roxas's English class wasn't interesting, except for Mr. Sonnelle's constant yelling.

xxXxx

Period 7

Yelling could be heard from the front office. The classroom wasn't so quiet, either. Students just talked.

Xienza asked Zexion, "Do you think the teacher is arguing with the front desk lady?"

"Probably." replied Zexion. Lira could be seen across the room. "Do you think Lira will ever stop?"

"Meh. Maybe."

The teacher came in. "Ah, sorry. The lady at the front desk has some issues."

"WHERE'S MY JELLY AND SEAWEED SANDWICH!"

"That was her. So, I'm Mr. Twine, for some of the new students and this is Psychology. Today we'll-"

"I WANT MY PLUMSAUCE!"

"Gah!… I'll be back." Mr. Twine walked out of the door. The students just resumed talking.

xxXxx

Xion sighed. "_My turn with the crazy teacher._"

Mr. Sonelle opened the door, but he was unusually calm. "Hello, class. For this period, we'll be joined by Principal Nistexece."

The English teacher was joined by a woman with silver hair. She spoke, "Hello. I hope you will look forward to this school year at Travelers' High School and I look forward to watching this class in action." There was no action, since Mr. Sonelle did not yell, not even once.

xxXxx

Roxas heard the front desk lady yell many times, but he continued writing the math notes. Not much happened…

xxXxx

So ends the Nobodies first day.

* * *

**Sayuri: That'll probably be the longest chapter I'll ever write.**

**Xion: I'm sure you'll write even longer chapters!**

**Sayuri: Meh… Demyx, your turn!**

**Demyx: Okay… Sayuri does not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix does.**

**Xienza: We have some strange teachers, don't we?**

**Roxas: Yeah.**

**Sayuri: Okay, people, please review! It'll make me feel special and if you do, I'll give the Nobodies ice cream…**

**Roxas: Ice cream?**

**Sayuri: Sea-salt.**

**Roxas: … PLEASE REVIEW, PEOPLE!**


	8. Secret Meeting Place

**Sayuri: Another chapter for you all!**

* * *

Dinner is being served and Xienza her bowl of ramen.

"Yay!" Xienza happily ate her ramen.

"Xienza must really like ramen." said Axel.

"Yep." replied Roxas. He just remembered something. "Wait. We were supposed to have some kind of meeting place to meet, right?"

"Oh, yeah! How about here?"

"There are too many people," said Zexion, "and any one of them could be eavesdropping."

Demyx suggested, "What about that old storage room Billymustardbob told us about?"

Xienza looked up. "Billymustardbob?"

Axel answered, "Our boss… and the storage room is a good idea. No one uses it and it has a lock."

"Awesome! We'll look at it _after_ I finish my ramen."

"You already finished it."

"Don't question me!"

XxXxx

The Nobodies opened the door to the storage room. It was unlocked.

"It's dark!"

"Something ran across my foot!"

"Just find the light switch!"

"Where's my ramen?"

"You already had your ramen."

"Oh, yeah."

"NO BROCOLLI IN YOUR SANDWICH!"

"What's that lady's problem?"

"Who cares? Just find the light switch!"

"I found it! No, wait. It's a spider… Now I found it!"

After must tripping and falling, the light turned on. The Nobodies had tripped over boxes and Roxas was stuck to the ceiling.

Roxas looked around. "Um… How did I get on the ceiling?" After getting Roxas down by poking him with a stick, the six (or five) looked around the storage room. It was empty, except for a few wooden cabinets, a sink, a round table, and some chairs surrounding the table. The room was small, but big enough for their use.

"This room seems okay." said Xion.

"It's pretty dusty, though." stated Axel.

Xienza opened a cabinet. "It just needs some spring cleaning!"

"But it's autumn." Roxas pointed out.

"Silence! There are some towels here." She passed the others towels. They soaked them in the sink, and wiped the dust off everything. The room looked a lot better. "That should do it!" They all tossed the towels onto the sink.

Roxas looked around. "So… now what?"

"I guess we should hold our 'meeting'." said Axel. The Nobodies sat in the chairs at the table. "So… any news?"

Xion shared hers. "There's a student named Lira, who knows we're not human."

"You already blew our cover?"

"I did not!"

"Relax. I was joking, but that's pretty interesting. Anything else?"

Xienza added, "Nothing, besides the crazy teachers."

"Shouldn't we keep record of this?" Zexion suggested.

Xion got out her small notebook. "I have this notebook I was planning to keep track of events. We can use it." She set it on the table.

Axel picked it up. "Good idea, Xion. We can write stuff in here."

Roxas interrupted, "Wait. Can other people get in here?"

"Um… we need the key. Hopefully, it's the only one that can open this room."

Xienza jumped up. "Let's go key searching!"

The Nobodies searching the room for five minutes, looking for the key. Zexion didn't.

Demyx asked, "Zexion, why aren't you helping to look for the key?"

Zexion simply replied, "Roxas or Xion can use their Keyblades to lock and unlock the door."

Everyone stopped looking. Axel asked, "Why didn't you say so five minutes ago?"

"It was amusing to watch all of you search."

"What? Why-"

"Okay!" interrupted Xienza. "No arguing! At least we now have a solution!"

"Fine. What should we do with Xion's notebook?"

"We can leave it here, so no one finds it with any of us or in our rooms." suggested Xion.

Xienza spoke, "Yes! So, let's go out into the hallway and lock the room." Axel first hid the notebook in the top shelf of a cabinet. They all then went outside. Xienza closed the door. They looked around to make sure no one was there. "The coast is clear! Roxas, go! Summon the light!"

Roxas summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the door's lock. The fancy beam of light came out and the door locked. "It's locked!"

**Sayuri: Wait!**

**Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Xion, Xienza: What?**

**Sayuri: I need a spoon of peanut butter. *gets one* Continue!**

"**Awesome! So, we'll just meet here after dinner?"**

"Sure." They all agreed.

* * *

**Sayuri: Not a lot of reviews… I'll still give ice cream.**

**Roxas: YAY! *eats ice cream***

**Xienza: I wonder what the others are doing.**

**Sayuri: Well, quit wondering! The next chapter is about them!**

**Roxas: What are they doing?**

**Sayuri: Read and ye shall find out. Axel, do the disclaimer!**

**Axel: All right. Sayuri only owns Imperfect Road, the characters from there, and the plot. Got it memorized?**

**Sayuri: Yep.**


	9. What Are the Others Up to?

**Demyx: We're not in this chapter?**

**Sayuri: The others need their time, too.**

**Xigbar: It's our turn now!**

**Marluxia: Finally! I was getting bored backstage.**

**Sayuri: All right! Let's start!**

* * *

"We will arrive at your Destiny Islands beach house in two hours. Thank you for choosing Nobody Gummi Airlines." The intercom then went off.

Larxene sighed. "I'm _so_ glad we sent the annoying members to school or whatever that was."

"It's been so peaceful." replied Marluxia.

The remaining members, who didn't get sent to Imperfect Road, were on a first-class gummi ship they reserved just for them.

Saïx asked, "Xemnas, are there really hidden Nobodies?"

"I don't know. Probably not." replied Xemnas.

Xigbar looked out his window and noticed Destiny Islands pass by. "Hey, we passed our stop… Luxord, go tell the Dusks we passed it."

"What? Why me?" asked Luxord.

"I'm No. II and your No. X. I out-rank you."

Luxord grumbled, "Fine, then." He walked to the captain's quarters and opened the door. "We passed our-What?"

The two seats turned to face Luxord. Two teenage girls sat in the seats. The one that was flying had shoulder-length white hair, a white long-sleeved shirt, and light blue jeans. The other teenager had long black hair, a blue shirt, a black jacket, and dark blue jeans. Her jacket's sleeves stretched passed her fingertips.

The white-haired one spoke, "Hello, Luxord. You will not arrive at your desired destination. You will instead land on a strange world called Earth and serve us."

"How did-"

"Silence!" the black-haired one exclaimed.

The other teenager continued, "My name is Luna. My friend here is Maya. You may have realized that we are fan girls, but we take our job very seriously. Instead of hoping our idols will come to us, we go to them, and then bring them back with us."

"We treat our favorites with respect. Although, we treat our most favorites with even more respect." said Maya.

"I am a Saïx fan." said Luna

"I am a fan of Zexion, although I am disappointed at his absence. What is his location?"

Xemnas entered. "Luxord, what are- Aah! Fan girls!" He tried to open the dark corridor, but it would not appear. "The dark corridor… what have you fiends done?"

Luna answered, "We disabled all of your abilities to summon your weapons, elements, any other Nobodies, or the dark corridor. A faint, scentless, invisible mist has been sprayed all throughout this gummi ship to disable these abilities. Maya, if you may."

"Gladly." Maya turned her chair around and pressed a button on the controls. "The others have been strapped to their chairs."

"This isn't your gummi ship, Xemnas, it's ours." Just then, two more chairs popped up under Xemnas and Luxord, and then they were trapped. "Let's go." Luna turned to the controls and drove the ship away.

**xxXxx**

The gummi ship landed on the driveway at a very large gray and white mansion. Luna spoke into the intercom, "Welcome to Earth, more specifically, my home. You will be escorted inside in a moment." She exited the captain's quarters into the passengers' room, where the Organization members were trapped.

"Who are you?" asked Saïx.

Luna replied, "We are fan girls. I'll explain later." She opened the door and jumped onto the driveway. Then she walked up the door of her mansion and opened it. She shouted, "GIL, HELP ME AND MAYA UNLOAD THE ORGANIZATION!"

A teenage boy with silver hair came to the door. "I thought Mom said not to kidnap the Organization while she and Dad were gone."

"Mom said not to kidnap the Akatsuki. She didn't say anything about the Organization. Besides, it's easier to kidnap Nobodies when they're powerless than to kidnap S-ranked ninjas. We can't take away their ninja skills! Now, help us.

"Ugh, fine." Gil and Luna walked and climbed into the gummi ship. Maya had handcuffed each member's hands behind their backs.

Luna gave out directions to the other two. "Okay, take one member and take them to the home theater. You put the chips in, right?" Maya nodded, and then Luna continued, "Good. Put them in a seat. In the chip remote, select the member, then select 'Home Theater'."

"What chips?"

"Maya took a needle and injected tiny chips into their shoulders. Now hurry!" She pressed a button near the exit and a ramp stretched down to the ground.

Luna took Saïx's wrist and dragged him down the ramp and into the house. They went through many hallways until they arrived at a home theater. Luna put Saïx in a chair. She pulled out a remote from her pocket and pushed some buttons on it. Maya came in with Marluxia and Gil came in with Larxene. Both did the same.

Larxene grunted. "What are you doing?"

Gil sighed. "My sister and her friend are kidnapping the Organization. They are extreme fan girls."

"Why are you going with this?"

"When I refused to help with the Exorcists from D. Gray-Man, my sister set my computer on fire."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, she has power. I better go." Gil left. He, Maya, and Luna brought the rest from the gummi ship to the home theater and used the remotes to trap them.

Luna was able to drag Xemnas in, but not to his seat. Luna yelled, "Maya, select 'Home Theater' on Xemnas!" Maya rapidly pressed the necessary buttons on her remote. Xemnas got out of Luna's grip.

"Ha! Suckers!" Xemnas ran toward the opening, but got electrocuted at the doorway. He fell unconscious. Maya and Luna dragged him onto a seat. Then the two girls walked in front of the screen and faced the Organization.

Luna spoke first, "We… are fan girls. We have kidnapped you so that you may serve us and fulfill our obsession of characters from videogames."

"What videogame?" asked Luxord.

Maya brought out several Kingdom Hearts games out of nowhere. Luna continued, "You may not know this, but your universe and story, but mainly Sora's, are available to the public in a videogame saga called 'Kingdom Hearts'. Using my dad's technology, we were able to identify your location, build a gummi ship of our own, and capture you."

Maya spoke next, "This is also part of our research to see so-called 'fictional' characters, which are actually real, react to a completely different environment that they are not used to. It's for our report that is due in about a month."

"We will allow you to explore my home and also to play the available Kingdom Hearts games so you may see yourself within the game. You may explore a strange subworld called the Internet. You will be both entertained and surprised. Soon, we will give you a tour of this home."

"Subworld is not a real word." Vexen pointed out.

"It sounded cool. You are not allowed to leave the vicinity of my home, or else you will get electrocuted, like Xemnas." Everyone looked at the unconscious Xemnas. "And, Larxene, even you will get electrocuted. All of the present members' powers have been taken away."

Maya pushed buttons on her remote. "You may now leave the theater and we will give you the tour."

The Organization members calmly got up, but ran out the door. Xemnas was just regaining consciousness. "What… happened?"

Gil answered, "The rest of the Organization just ran out the door."

"What? Without me?" Xemnas ran out the door and joined the other members that crowded around the front gate. Larxene attempted to kick it open, but got electrocuted and fell unconscious.

Maya, Luna, and Gil arrived at the scene. Maya told Luna, "Maybe we should set it so they don't fall unconscious."

"Yeah." Luna adjusted her remote. "All right, everyone! Let's start the tour, so you won't get lost." She, Maya, and Gil walked back toward the front door. The Organization reluctantly followed. Larxene woke up quickly and followed.

**xxXxx**

"I'll just show you what you'll most likely use during your stay." Luna led them through twisting hallways. "This is the game room. You can play Kingdom Hearts and other games. This is the computer room, where you can use the computer. You may also search fan fiction and fan art. Here are the bathrooms. Here's the living room. Finally, here are the guest rooms. There are 14 rooms, enough for each member. Please choose a room. We'll all meet in the dining room in the morning. Good night!" Luna and Maya dramatically backed into the shadows in a random corner. Gil just walked down the hallway and left.

When they left, it was just the nine Organization members. They all glared at Xemnas. "What?" he asked.

"Why did you let teenage girls kidnap us?" asked Marluxia.

"I didn't! I put Xaldin in charge of watching the gummi ship and making sure we got on the right one!"

Everyone glared at Xaldin, who defended himself. "I told Xigbar to watch it!"

Xigbar defended himself. "No you didn't!"

Luxord whispered to Saïx, "There was an argument similar to this in chapter one, right?"

"I think so." answered Saïx. He addressed everyone. "Everyone, quiet!" Everyone went quiet. "Let's just find a way to get out of here. I think we should-" Saïx then got shocked. "OW! What was that?"

Luna's voice could be heard. "No escaping until we allow it, which may be NEVER!"

"These girls are insane!" exclaimed Xigbar. The Organization just went to separate rooms, hoping to stay alive.

* * *

**Xemnas: Why did we get kidnapped?**

**Sayuri: Every story needs insane fan girls!**

**Vexen: That doesn't make sense!**

**Sayuri: It doesn't have to! Zexion, it's your turn!**

**Zexion: Sayuri only owns the characters that were created by her and this fan fiction.**

**Sayuri: Yep.**


	10. Chaos in the Cafeteria

**Sayuri: Bleh… My homework has been evil! Here's the next chapter! For you people and that mushroom in the corner!**

* * *

It was (sort of) a normal day. The substance from chapter five has not been captured. Lunch was peaceful… for a moment.

Xion was doing her homework. "Hey, Roxas, what did you get for number ten?"

Roxas looked at his paper. "I got-" A flying piece of cheese came and smacked Roxas on the side of his head. "Augh!"

"I don't think 'flying cheese' is the answer to a math problem." said Xienza.

"This is English."

"Don't question me!"

"It wasn't a question!"

The Nobodies, realizing the situation, looked toward the nearby table. The kids there were snickering. On the far side of the table, Lira could be seen.

No. XIII peeled the cheese off the side of his head and threw it in a nearby trashcan. He got smacked in the head with another piece of cheese. "Augh! Why are they throwing cheese at me?"

"They probably know how long it takes for you to style your hair in the morning." said Zexion.

Xienza searched her backpack and pulled out a rubber band and a sheet of paper, then ripped a strip of paper from it. She folded the paper into a paper football. Then she held the rubber band with her thumb and pointer finger. She folded the paper football over the rubber band. Like a bow and arrow, she shot the paper to the rival paper and knocked over a person's milk cartridge and it spilled onto Lira's sandwich!

"Nice shot!" complimented Xion.

"Thanks!" replied Xienza.

The girl looked at her spilt milk. "Lira, do we have to do this?"

"Yes!"exclaimed Lira, "It's our responsibility." She picked up her apple and threw it at the Nobodies' tables. However, it missed and hit a passing student. That student grabbed Xienza's lunch and threw it toward Lira's table. That missed and hit the next table. The students at the table and some neighboring tables threw their lunches, but some hit even more tables.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Sandwiches and various fruits went flying throughout the air of the cafeteria. Students were pelted with yogurts and milk. The staff fled.

"This school has a very diligent staff." said Zexion, sarcastically.

A carton of milk barely missed Xienza's head. "We need a shield!" she exclaimed. They arranged their table to form a wall.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Roxas. The Nobodies looked toward the nearest exit. It was about 20 feet away. They saw Lira and her table group try to defend themselves… unsuccessfully.

Xienza took out a map of the school and pointed toward the cafeteria. "All right, men and short girl!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Xion.

"Silence! We are here in the northwest corner. There are two exits: One on the west side… over there," She pointed toward the nearest exit. "then there is one on the northeast corner. It's twice as far, but we can hide behind the trashcans and it's farther away from Lira. There are gaps between groups of trashcans, but if we move quickly, we'll make it. I advise taking a tray as a shield. We may not make it, but we'll try. It's been an honor eating lunch with you."

The other three were silent for a moment. Roxas spoke, "That… was… pointless, but let's try it!"

The four Nobodies rushed behind a group of trashcans. After carefully looking, they got behind another couple of trashcans. An attack was launched! A slice of ham hit Roxas on the side of his face! He fell down.

Xion gasped. "Roxas!"

Roxas looked up. "No, I'll never make it! Go on without me, but come back for me after lunch."

"No!" exclaimed Xienza. "We'll leave no man behind!" She grabbed Roxas's wrist and dragged him back with them. "Zexion, execute first aid!" Zexion simply peeled off the slice of ham and threw it aside.

Xion asked, "Roxas, will you be okay?"

"I-I think so." replied Roxas.

Xienza slapped Roxas. "Pull it together, man! We still have 15 feet of the battlefield to travel. We need all of the strength we can get!"

Zexion stated, "It's a cafeteria."

"Tell that to the massacre over there! Now hurry!" The Nobodies followed Xienza's lead to the last group of trashcans. "The exit! It's just five feet away!"

They were about to go for it, but they saw a certain blue-bowed girl. Lira was covered with lunch foods. She panted. "Non-humans like you don't deserve to live!" A cupcake was thrown. It flew toward the Nobodies. Everything was in slow motion, like in a fancy dramatic movie. Escape seemed impossible, until a broom knocked it away.

"Axel!" exclaimed Xion.

"Go! Me and Demyx will follow!" said Axel. The student Nobodies raced, pushed the door open, and fled. Demyx and Axel quickly followed. A frustrated Lira was left.

The trio-times-two fled behind a building. Axel chuckled. "So… what was that about?" The four students were covered with sandwich ingredients.

"Lira started a food fight in the cafeteria." said Xion.

"I flicked a paper football at her." said Xienza.

"I got hit in the face with ham." said Roxas.

"That's… weird." said Demyx.

"All right." said Axel. "I think you should wash off before another sandwich attack."

Xienza exclaimed, "Right, Janitor Axel!" She looked at Roxas's hair. "Roxas, your hair resembles a banana. Are you sure there isn't a banana hiding in your hair?

Roxas ruffled his hair. A banana fell out!

* * *

**Sayuri: Sorry it the ending wasn't too good! I couldn't think of much else!**

**Xion: Who gets to do the disclaimer?**

**Sayuri: Hmm… Ooh! Let's do one of my characters!**

**Xienza: Me?**

**Sayuri: No, not yet. Hmm…**

***drum roll***

**Sayuri: Luna and Maya!**

**Luna: What do you want?**

**Sayuri: Do you people want to do the disclaimer?**

**Luna: … Sure. Sayuri does not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Maya: Square Enix does. When do I get Zexion?**

**Sayuri: Never! He's mine!**

**Zexion: I am not property!**

**Sayuri: Anyway, please review!**


	11. The Subworld of the Internet

**Sayuri: Sorry for not updating in a while! I was sick, then I couldn't think of anything for this chapter, then I was almost buried alive in homework, then a flying piece of cheese took me to the land of mushrooms… Okay, that last one was a lie. He actually took me to the land of mozzarella cheese… Oh! The fan fiction… It is here! *insert theme music***

**Xienza: We don't have a theme music.**

**Sayuri: Oh… Let's just start.**

* * *

"Subworld isn't a word!" exclaimed Vexen.

"It can be if it wants to. Don't question the title!" replied Luna. The captive members, Luna, and Maya had gathered in the dining room. It was gray and white, just like the rest of the house. "Today, you will explore the Internet. You will mostly look at , which has stories and poems based on TV shows, games, anime, books, etc. and , which has art, comics, poems, and stories bases on the entertainment categories listed earlier. There are several computers in the computer room for you to use. The websites listed are already on the computer. Feel free to explore!" The two girls led the members to the computer room and closed the door, then they exited in a puff of smoke.

The Nobodies looked around for a moment. Then they ran to the door and tried to open it. It was locked! Escape was futile. They decided to go use the computers anyway. They all crowded around one computer and Xemnas sat in the chair.

"Why do you get the chair?" complained Xigbar.

"Because I'm the Superior," replied Xemnas, "now be quiet. Let's look at this one." He clicked on DeviantArt.

The world "Organization XIII" was searched and results showed. The Nobodies were quite surprised.

Xemnas said, "Some of these people are quite strange."

"They're good artists, though." said Marluxia.

"We're Nobodies. We have no hearts! We need hearts in order to— Wait! This comic looks funny!"

The Nobodies browsed through many pages. What one would expect how the Nobodies would react happened. They eventually got to the last page. They decided to go on to . Kingdom Hearts stories were already slisted. They read a few chapters of some fan fictions. Again, the same expressions, if Nobodies had expressions.

Luxord pointed at one story. "Have you notices this is the only one with Xienza in it?"

Xigbar chuckled. "Looks like they forgot little No. XV."

Xemnas clicked on that story. The first chapter seemed strangely familiar.

"This meeting sounds like the once we had before we sent the younger members to that world." said Saïx.

"How did the author know of this meeting?" pondered Luxord. They decided to skip to the last chapters. "They even know of us being here!"

Saïx pointed out. "The conversation we're having is on there!"

"It is!" exclaimed Xemnas, "It's saying '"It is!" exclaimed Xemnas, "It's saying '"It is!" exclaimed Xemnas—"

"Stop it!" shouted Xaldin, "It's saying everything we're saying and doing!"

"Are we being controlled? What kind of person is making this story?"

**Sayuri: I am… because I have an account on here! I control this story! MWUHAHAHA!**

"We're being controlled by a psychotic fan?" yelled Vexen.

"Run away!" ordered Xemnas. The Nobodies ran out of the room.

* * *

**Sayuri: I have power… well, only over this fan fiction… yeah…**

**Xienza: My turn! Sayuri only owns this fan fiction, Imperfect Road, her original characters, and me!**


	12. Memory

**Sayuri: Sorry for not updating in a while! I got writer's blocker, so I wrote this little chapter in its place. I also got some error when trying to update. I apologize for this being a short chapter, but it's a special one!**

* * *

Xienza held her top hat in her hand and stood, facing the dresser. She was alone in the dorm. Xion went to the library for research. As Xienza placed the hat on the dresser, she heard a small, almost faint thump. "Aw, it fell out."

She picked up the hat. A silver and blue striped denim bracelet lay in its place. In a sky-blue color, "A to Z" was stitched onto it.

Xienza picked it up and examined closely. "I remember the day I got this." she said softly.

xxXxx

"_Ami, hurry up!" A girl of seven ran up to the top of a heap of dirt. Her long blue hair flowed behind her._

"_I'm coming!" A silver-haired girl of the same age ran up to the other. "So, what did you want to say?"_

"_Ahem. In appreciation of one year of being friends, I present to you a present. You can wear it for school." The girl handed Ami a small blue box. It was decorated with a white ribbon._

_Ami happily accepted the gift. "Thanks, Zanie!" She reached for her pocket. "I was going to give this to you after school started, since we became friends when we were put into the same group to do that project and I was going to get my mom to help me buy a bag to put it in later, but I'll give it to you now." She handed Zanie a bracelet marked "A to Z"._

_Zanie examined it. "This is so awesome and pretty!" She then looked at Ami. "Now open your present!"_

"_Okay, okay!" Ami smiled and opened the box._

xxXxx

Xienza paused. "_What did I give her?"_ she thought. "_I can't remember…_"

xxXxx

"_Thank you! I'll wear it forever!"_

"_Yay!" exclaimed Zanie. "Now, let's poke that bush over there!" She pointed at a bush that was about ten feet away._

_Ami had a confused and worried look. "…Why?"_

_Zanie held up a stick. "'Cause I got a stick!"_

_Ami yielded. She knew Zanie would start poking _her_ if she didn't agree. "…Okay."_

xxXxx

Xienza sighed. "_I was a strange child." _she thought._ "I always enjoyed poking inanimate objects._" She opened the drawer of her dresser and placed the bracelet in there, to be safe. She then placed the hat upon the desk.

* * *

**Sayuri: I enjoyed poking things, too… I hope you readers enjoyed this little thing. Please review!**


	13. Zexion's Stolen Lexicon

**Sayuri: I'm alive!**

**Xienza: What?... Can I still have your TV?**

**Sayuri: … No! I need it to avoid homework and play Kingdom Hearts. Anyway, sorry for not updating for a while. **

* * *

Science class was quite boring, or fun, depending on how one looks at a classroom with no teacher. Zexion was simply reading his lexicon. A blaring alarm went off.

A student stood up and screamed, "FIRE!" That student screamed, while running around the room. He eventually jumped out of a window, shattering it. Too bad the classroom was on the second floor. The rest of the students calmly and quickly walked out. There was no time to pick up their possessions.

The hall was eventually filled with students and staff who were making their way toward the stairs, then the exit. Many were talking, screaming, or throwing a shoe around. Everyone made it outside and onto the volleyball court.

Some students were crying. Various voices could be heard.

"It ate my best friend!"

"It ate my backpack!"

"It ate my shoe!"

"I saw a flying pig up in the sky!"

A familiar voice was heard. "Zexion!" Zexion turned around and saw Xienza come up to him. "Hey! I heard that The Substance from Chapter Five ate some students and other stuff."

"They still have not caught it?" asked Zexion.

Xienza shook her head. "Anyone who tried to stop it got eaten. It's still in the school. I guess someone saw it going down the hallway and pulled the alarm. I heard it ate Lira's bow. She'll probably blame us for that."

"Most likely."

About 30 minutes passed. Mr. Sonelle stood above everyone else and yelled, "ALL RIGHT, YOU POINTLESS BEINGS, RETURN TO YOUR CLASSES AND STAY THERE UNTIL THE BELL RINGS! NOW GET TO IT!" The students, as well as staff, fled for their lives to the classrooms.

xxXxx

Class was almost over. Students were still entering the science room and packing their things. Zexion grabbed his backpack and reached for his lexicon that he left upon the desk. The attempt was unsuccessful as the lexicon was not in sight. The Nobody searched the surrounding area, but the book could not be found. He sighed at the bell rang.

xxXxx

Xienza joined Zexion at their table in the art classroom. As expected by many, Mr. Slaring was asleep.

No. XV looked at Zexion and asked, "Zexion, what's wrong? You usually get your canvas and read your book behind it incase the principal comes in."

Zexion sighed. "My lexicon was stolen. Someone must have taken it while we were outside."

Roxas then joined the two. "What happened?"

"Zexion's lexicon got stolen." answered Xienza. "The Substance from Chapter Five could've got into the science class and ate it, along with some other stuff."

Roxas pondered for a moment. "I actually think it could be Lira. I didn't see The Substance from Chapter Five—that's a long name—go into the science room, but I saw Lira go toward it when we were returning to class."

"Right! So, we have two suspects: The Substance from Chapter Five and Lira. At lunch, we can gather. It will be Zexion, Roxas, short girl, and I."

"Don't you mean Xion?"

Xienza scoffed. "No, I'm Xienza. Xion is short girl. Now, how are we going to figure out which of the two is the culprit?"

A yell was heard. "I WANTED PEPPARONI ON MY OATMEAL!"

"That lady is quite scary… and insane... Anyway, what should we do?"

Roxas asked, "Can't Zexion just summon it?"

"It would cause much suspicion," answered Zexion, "A book spontaneously disappearing then reappearing in my hand would look strange."

Xienza exclaimed, "Right! We just need to do this the old fashioned way."

"Put up flyers or look in the lost-and-found?" asked Roxas.

"Too complicated! We need to capture and torture the subjects until they give up the book!"

"That plan sounds complicated."

xxXxx

"It got stolen?" asked Xion. Lunch was as weird as any day.

"Yep." replied Xienza. "We need to figure out which of the two stole it."

"Why don't we just look in the lost-and-found?"

"That's what I said!" exclaimed Roxas.

"I told Roxas it's too complicated!" said Xienza. "Now, we need to somehow get one of the two to confess."

"Can The Substance from Chapter Five event talk?"

"I… don't know. So, half of us can find Lira and the other half can find The Substance."

Roxas, Xion, and Zexion exchanged glances for a moment. Xion spoke, "Well, okay."

"Then we're right as ramen! We'll get Axel and Demyx after school and see which one has Zexion's lexicon."

xxXxx

Roxas, Axel, and Xion looked at the library from around the corner of a neighboring building. Lira pushed the see-through doors open and entered the library. She carried a messenger bag backpack that was large enough to carry a large book. The three followed moments later.

The library was crowded with wooden tables and tall bookcase full of books. Students walked back and forth. Others sat at the tables reading or doing homework. Some were climbing the mountain-like shelves with climbing gear and everything, trying to get to the top!

The tip of Lira's silver hair was seen by the three as she turned left behind a bookcase. The three quickly followed, then stopped by that corner. They saw Lira settle at a table, her back towards Xion, Roxas, and Axel. She placed her backpack on the table and was about to open it.

A sound, or scream, filled the library. "AAAAUUUUGH!" A student fell right in front the three Nobodies. He quickly apologized. "Ack! Sorry! I was Book Climbing. Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to!"

Xion calmed him. "No. We're okay." She looked at Lira. The silver haired girl seemed to have disappeared. Xion sighed. "Well, we have to go—"

"Oh! Do you want to try?"

"Try what?"

"Book Climbing! It's a game that people play in here. You would climb up the bookcase to try to find a book. It's usually done by groups of students to find books for homework or studying. A person can also try to find any random book to read. All the good books are at the top. I don't know why. I think that this school is corrupted by… _leprechauns_." He shuddered. "I think they stole my munny once. Anyway… I forget… Oh yeah! The main point is just to get a book from the top. A _good_ book. One that is high quality and can help with homework. Although it's hard and annoying for some people to get them, so they pay others to get it for them."

"Okay…" Roxas spoke. "We'll just go now…"

"Wait! Will you get the book I need? I've been trying to get it since yesterday! I'll pay you! Will you take 700 munny?"

"No thanks. We—"

"How about 2,000?"

Axel pushed Roxas toward the kid. "He'll be glad to do it."

"Hey!" Roxas exclaimed. "I don't want to! I'm scared of heights."

"What about the tower in Twilight Town?"

"There's ice-cream there."

"Then it's settled! Roxas will help."

"Fine."

The kid smiled and stood up. "Thanks. I'm Fabian. I'll get you some gear." Fabian ran toward a different direction.

Roxas looked toward Axel. "What'd you do that for?"

The redhead replied. "First, we need the munny. Second, with only two of us, we'll be able to spy on Lira more efficiently."

"Okay, but why am I doing it?"

"Quit complaining. We got to go find Lira. Try not to fall. Got it memorized?" Axel and Xion walked away, leaving Roxas behind.

He looked up. "I can't even see the top!"

xxXxx

The Substance roamed across the tennis court, eating the net. Xienza, Zexion, and Demyx watched it from a behind a bush from a safe distance.

Demyx whined. "Why couldn't we go find Lira? At least we wouldn't get eaten."

Xienza replied, "We won't get eaten… I'm pretty sure."

"That's not reassuring," commented Zexion. The Substance went on toward the volleyball court. "How are we supposed to find out if it has my lexicon?"

"… We'll think of it later…" She looked at the other two. "What are we waiting for: a caveman to beat it up? We're not in the Stone Age; we're in my home world! Let's go!" Xienza excitedly ran toward The Substance. The other two followed.

The three stopped when they were about a meter behind the mutant of semi-edible school abominations. The Substance turned around and growled at them. It roared, sending out a foul stench.

Demyx exclaimed, "Ugh, what does this thing eat?"

Xienza sniffed the air. "It smells like rotten apples and bananas… Dear Kingdom Hearts, it's a cannibal!"

"Does that mean it won't eat us?" Demyx asked hopefully.

"It has eaten other students," Zexion pointed out. "And it reeks of rotten food because it _is_ made out of rotten food."

Xienza spoke, "I'm surprised it waited for us. Look, it's just sitting there." The Substance was indeed waiting. A few moments later, it roared once again and slammed what seemed to be its arm against the ground in front of the three. They jumped back. Xienza summoned her bow and arrows. Demyx summoned his sitar.

xxXxx

Fabian handed Roxas climbing gear. "So, ready, Roxas?" asked the boy.

"No! What do I do!"

"Simple," he looked at a bookshelf and pulled out a brown book with green lines on it. One end of a rope fell from the sky. A hook was attached to the end. "You hook this onto your gear and climb. Grab onto shelves and the occasional pencils that stick out of the shelves. Watch out for spiders. I think some are poison, but it's super rare that they would be… I think."

"Ugh… fine… wait, why am I doing this?"

"You agreed to help me get a book."

"Technically, I didn't."

"Your friend said you would, and I'm paying you. There's probably a book you need at the top, too."

"That's still not a good reason!"

"… I don't have any more reasons. Just put these on and forget your fear. I need a book called _Origin of Volcanoes_. I think it's orange. Good luck!" He ran off.

Roxas sighed sadly.

xxXxx

Lira stood by a bookcase, looking over the various books. Axel and Xion looked from behind a short bookcase.

"So, how are we going to do this?" asked Xion.

"Not sure." answered Axel. Lira picked out a blue book then walked away toward a woman at a desk near the entrance. "Come on."

Lira placed the book on the desk and the woman scanned it with her scanner… thing. The girl then picked it up and left the library.

Axel and Xion followed but lost her when they exited. Xion exclaimed. "Where did she go?"

"CAPTURE!" a voice screamed. The two nobodies had black fabric bags put over their heads.

xxXxx

Xienza shot an arrow into the thing. The arrow cracked as it absorbed into its body.

"Creepy." said No. XV.

Zexion shot a Fira ball at the creature, but to no effect.

Demyx played a chord and a powerful blast of water shot The Substance, but to no avail. The Substance took in every shot.

"How are we supposed to beat this thing?" exclaimed Demyx.

The Substance roared and charged at the Nobodies. It opened its mouth wide and sucked them in.

xxXxx

Roxas grabbed the shelf and pulled himself up. At least ten meters off the floor, he continued. The young human boy was right, pencils stuck out from the shelves, tightly wedged in between books and stuck in the wood.

"Why am I doing this?" whined Roxas. He grabbed a pencil by shelf and climbed. After a few more meters, a strange old man with a scraggly beard lay across a bookless shelf. He wore a school uniform, but it was torn. "Aah! What are you doing?"

The old man cackled. "I've been climbin' this here library for a _long_ time. I ain't never made it to the top. I seen many try and many fails. I reckon you won't neither, lil' boy."

"How long have you been here?"

He cackled again. "32 years I've been alive. I've been a senior in this here school. I never got to ask that pretty girl to the prom. Her name were Sabrina… or were it Sophie?... My name be Paul. What you doin' here, lil' boy?"

Roxas stammered. "I-I need to get a book for someone, something about volcanoes."

"I ain't seen no book for volcaneys, but there could be some on the top o' this here bookcase."

"Thanks I guess..." He started to go ahead, but didn't. "Wait, how did you survive for so long?"

Paul chuckled. "I've lived on paper 'n' pencils. They got lots of nutritional value, boy. Few kind lil' students give me some of their food. Hey…"

"What?…" Roxas asked nervously.

"'You know about the ghosts?"

"Th-There are ghosts here?

He cackled. "O' course there be ghosts here! Ya think people can live this long! Many specters still haunt this here library. For 68 years, I've been seein' these ghosts."

Roxas was surprised. "68? But you said 32 just a few seconds ago."

Paul cackled. "68 be true." His body started to fade and he disappeared. Paul was gone.

The young Nobody blinked. "What… just happened?"

xxXxx

Axel and Xion opened their eyes. They were tied to different chairs. Cloth was tied over their mouths. The room was dimly lit, letting the walls stay in the shadows, but it was still recognizable.

"Axel," Xion's voice was muffled, but still understandable. "Aren't we in our meeting room?"

A new voice spoke. "Yep, we know of it." A boy of 15 stepped out of the shadows. His grey pants nearly covered his grey shoes. He wore a black jacket over a blue shirt. His black hair almost covered his light-silver eyes. "My name is Jared. I sit right behind you, Xion in woodshop. We know that you're Nobodies. I've learned of them in my home world. Also, we know a little about what's happening here at school — not just the basketball game tonight — but the weird staff and strange rumors."

"We?" questioned Axel.

"Us." Two schoolgirls walked into the open. One seemed to be a freshman, with a pink shirt and skirt and red short hair. The other, a senior, wore dark blue jeans and a black jacket. Long dark hair fell to her back. Her amber eyes full of suspicion. She spoke first, "I'm Vi. The one next to me is Eva."

Eva bowed. "Nice to meet you."

Jared took over. "We think that this school is hiding something and we intend to find out. We noticed you following Lira, who is a suspect to us, as well. She knows something, and we need to know what it is."

Xion asked, "If you could've captured us, how come you couldn't capture her?"

The male sophomore meant to continue. "… well… we… Great, now you just ruined a dramatic moment! I've been working on this speech and then you just interrupt? That's not nice, it's rude, you know! I should just—"

Vi pushed Jared out of the way. "I told you not to do the speech." She faced the Nobodies. "Look, we've been able to collect information from the students. Now with you and that other one as staff members, we could get more. All of you can fight if needed, we can't. We know how the system at this deranged school works, you don't. If we teamed up, we should be able to clear this mystery. Deal?" She held her hand out.

Axel agreed. "Untie us and you got a deal." Vi and Eva began to untie the two. "By the way, how did you guys get in here?"

"The door was unlocked." Answered Jared. "It was practically open."

"What? Xion, I thought you locked it!"

"Roxas was supposed to!" exclaimed the smaller Nobody.

**Sayuri: Actually, Roxas locked it in Chapter 8, but in this story, that would be two or three days ago, so it was probably Xion's turn.**

Jared commented. "Can't argue with the author."

**Sayuri: Ha! I control you people!**

"Hey!" yelled Xion.

xxXxx

It was dark… and wet.

"Did we get eaten?"

"I think so."

"I don't want to die!"

"Demyx, we don't die. We fade away back into the darkness, according to one of Ansem's Reports in Kingdom Hearts II."

"… What?" asked two male voices.

"Nothing. Is there a light switch or something in here?"

"Xienza, how would there be—"

"Found one!" Light filled the… room?… stomach?… meh… Xienza held a flashlight and pointed it around. Everything was constructed of various foods and items. Liquid dripped from the… ceiling? "Zexion, if your lexicon is here, I feel sorry for it… as much as a Nobody can be. Let's look."

A search began. The three looked around for the black book. It could not be found inside the dumpster of a creature.

Demyx groaned. "I don't think it's here."

"If it's not, then it's with Lira." said Zexion.

Xienza looked toward the two. "May it is, but first… we need to get out. The only option is to go through the mouth — the_ only _option! There is _only one_. Nothing else! Agree with the italics in the text of my dialogue."

The other two agreed. The mouth slowly opened and closed while The Substance was moving, letting in more light or not. Using the pencils and binders sticking out of the… walls… the three moved up into the light. They arrived into the mouth, which still opened and closed in five-second intervals. The mouth did not stay open for long, though.

"We need to jump out while it's open. I'll go first, then you two." Xienza faced the opening. "Eins, dau, trios!" She swiftly jumped out and dodged to the left to avoid being trampled.

Zexion followed, imitating the patter. He landed safely on the grass. Demyx followed, but was almost trampled, but moved out of the way. The Substance continued on, oblivious to everything. Demyx sighed in exhaustion. "Well, that didn't work."

"Lira has it then. Hopefully Axel, Roxas, and Xion got it."

xxXxx

Roxas grunted. Climbing the bookcase was tiring. The book had not yet been seen. "I might be close," he said with little hope, "These books seem more helpful than the ones at the bottom." He saw books called _The Law of Matter_, which seemed better than _Stuff I Think about Matter or Whatever it's Called_. Out of the sky, a girl fell down, but caught a shelf near Roxas. Even if she didn't, she was held by a rope, which every Book Climber is required to wear.

"…"

"… uh, are you okay?"

"…"

"…?"

"…?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

QUACK!

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… um…"

"… You're one of _them_!" She jumped lower in panic and went down.

A voice cackled. "Don't you worry about her! She panic 'bout ev'ry'un." Paul hanged by a shelf, with a foot standing on a lower shelf.

Roxas exclaimed, "Aah! Do you always do this?"

"Sometimes. I jus' decided to help you, lil' boy. Look." He pointed toward an orange book toward his right. "I'm thinkin' it be _el libro_ that you need." Paul disappeared once again.

Roxas inched toward it, half-afraid. He arrived at the point Paul pointed to and grabbed the orange book. Indeed, _Origin of Volcanoes_ was the title. "YES!" He could finally go down and avoid the insane bookcase of doom for the rest of his nonexistence.

xxXxx

"GET HER!" Jared commanded.

Eva skipped forward. She tackled Lira to the ground and took her backpack. The little girl skipped back to Jared and handed it to him.

"Eva may be small, but she's pretty strong." said Jared. Eva giggled. He held the backpack in his hands. The truth would be revealed. Could Lira have taken the book? Was this over? Could this be the longest chapter this far? Can this author get a slice of pizza? Will she finish her homework? Can she get more index cards since she ran out? Will there ever be a purple cat? Will there—"

"WILL YOU HURRY UP?" exclaimed the group.

Fine… Jared zipped open the bag and looked into it. "Dear Arceus! I can't believe it!"

"What?" asked the others.

"She's got tickets to the sold out hockey game! I've been trying to get them for forever!"

Axel snatched the bag. "Give me that." He rummaged through backpack, but no luck. "Zexion's book isn't here."

"Of course it's not here!" Lira snatched her backpack back. "Why would I steal some book? My aunt works at the bookstore. I get books for free!"

"You… didn't steal it?"

"No! I may want to destroy you, but I still must retain my honor." She turned and left.

"Well that was pointless."

Lira turned around and headed toward Jared. "Give them to me."

Jared sighed sadly. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the tickets he wanted. Lira seized them and left.

A voice called. "Hey, guys!" Roxas came running up. "I… am… _never_ doing that again, even for money, and I'm keeping it."

"Hello, people!" Xienza, Zexion, and Demyx came, as well.

"We didn't find it. Sorry." said Xion.

_Another_ voice came. "Hey, you!" The annoying kid from Zexion's science class came up to them. He reached into his backpack and pulled out a familiar black book. "When everyone started to go out, some mean kid almost stole your book while you weren't looking, but I saved it, but too many people were moving at once. I couldn't find you at the volleyball court, so I just kept it with me for the day and thought I'd give it to you tomorrow, but then I thought 'Tomorrow's Saturday, so I'll give it to him Monday.' Hey, Monday is when there's going to be a guest speaker for improving your future or something. When I grow up, I'm going to live on the moon. I'm learning to not breathe, because there's no oxygen on the moon. Maybe there's actually oxygen on the moon, but it's put into capsules by aliens. Maybe they need to breathe oxygen too!... I just hope they'll share some with me. I need to… to breathe, too. I heard that talking too much… takes away your breath,… but I'm… f-fine… sometimes…" He fell, but Zexion took his lexicon before he hit the ground.

Xion was confused. "Does this always happen?"

"Usually, but sometimes he talks for much longer." answered Zexion.

* * *

**Sayuri: Yes.**

**Everyone: ?**

**Sayuri: ... I don't own Kingdom Hearts... or Pokemon... okay, bye! Xienza, I told you to quit stealing my TV! I just updated!**

**Xienza: Oh, that. No, this is the TV from the staff lounge. It's better.**

**Sayuri: ... Let's play Kingdom Hearts. I still need to beat all of the Underdrome in KHII.**


End file.
